The objectives of this protocol are: to validate that alteration of codon 215 of reverse transcriptase in plasma virus precedes the increase in viral burden as measured in the peripheral blood and decline in CD4 count which have been observed in association with clinical failure on Zidovudine: to determine whether alternative regimens of antiretroviral agents alter the course of viral burden.(ACTG 244)